Little Lacy Pink Things
by x beautifully broken x
Summary: Blaire Dare is an aspiring journalist, or at least she's trying to be. Living in Toronto some of her opportunities are limited. That, of course, doesn't stop her from wanting her dream job, working for Toronto Life. She just has to apply, which might be harder than she thought. Especially with her roommate situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This has been a piece I've been working on for years now. Lots of ideas, time, editing and so on have been put into this to get it finished. A lot of people have helped to make this what it is today, and I'm excited to start sharing this with y'all! The chapters will start off a little short, but i am working to make them a lot longer with a lot more context and details! This novel is dedicated to the most important people in my life. These people have been with me through it all, the ups and downs. Thanks for listening to story time mornings now it's time for these stories to come to light. Thanks for the coffees and adventures.

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters tied to the franchise Supernatural. I also have no ties to Toronto Life as it was thoroughly researched beforehand. Blaire Dare, is the only character that I've penned and is my own. Eva McGowan, was a character borrowed from my good friend, Rainbow Haired Girl (go check out all of her works!) Any names or places that I've come up with are also penned by me! This is my original work, please enjoy it but don't copy it & share as your own! thanks!

. I .

Toronto was always cold in November. Temperatures started dropping and it was finally time to break out the thicker coats and winter boots. People walked in clumps down the street, trying to use the person beside them as a source of body heat.

At least that's what it looked like. Perhaps only in Blaire's eyes that's what it looked like.

The young blonde woman sat in what she called her corner of the small cafe on the corner of Kensington Street. Her blue eyes watched as people walked by; texting, on an important call or reading newspapers. Everyone was always in a rush, no time to stop and sit down for a coffee anymore.

Blaire liked to people watch. It made her more critical, at least in her mind that's what she thought. She spotted the green-eyed man walking furiously straight towards the cafe she sat in, she arched a brow as he swung the door open exclaiming.

"Guess who's getting laid tonight?"

Blaire nearly spit out her coffee. Her eyes widened as she looked at the young man, who'd just walked in. She glanced around as other people sitting in the café looked up with the same confusion written on their faces as there was hers. The only person who didn't seem confused was the barista at the counter.

"No way dude!" he exclaimed. "Was it the girl from last night's gig?"

The new arrival grinned and nodded. "Hell, yeah it was Chuck."

Blaire had to hold back a scoff. She glanced between the two men before shaking her head to look back down at the papers laying on her table. Applications to small magazines across Toronto and apartments for rent. She tried to focus on the applications, as the men talked loudly. Letting out a frustrated breath, she gathered her papers quickly.

Other customers had already started to get up, many businessmen and women who had the same rather frustrated looks on their faces as Blaire did. Picking up bags and purses the majority of them headed out of the café and to their work places.

Blaire glanced around the now deserted café, as she grabbed her papers. Picking up her cup she brought it back to the counter, leaving it along with the other empty cups. The barista barely even glanced in her direction as he was far too interested in whoever was sleeping with who tonight. Shaking her head, Blaire swung the bag over her shoulder and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She headed towards the door, brushing past the overly excited man.

"Watch it!"

Blaire glanced over her shoulder as she lifted a brow. She rolled her eyes once before walking out of the café.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" the man asked the barista, who simply shrugged and realized that he needed to start cleaning all the empty coffee cups.

Blaire braced herself for the cold but she wasn't prepared for the gust of wind that was blowing outside of the café. Tying her coat tighter to her body, she headed down the street towards the busier streets in Toronto. She walked the familiar path down the streets to a small book shop only fifteen minutes away from the once peaceful café she had been sitting at.

Opening the door, the blond stepped inside rubbing her hands over the arms of her coat. The woman at the desk smiled.

"Blaire." She said with a smile.

"Hey Eva." Blaire responded to her friend.

"So, who pissed you off today?" Eva asked as she leaned her elbows on the desk, smirk playing at her features.

"Is it that noticeable?" Blaire asked with a groan as she headed to the desk.

"Only slightly." Eva said with a smile. "Must be the best friend telepathy to know when someone pissed you off."

"Stupid guy at the coffee place." She mumbled as she took off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack a few steps away from the desk.

"Was he cute?" Eva asked teasingly.

"Very cute, especially when he talked about the way he was going to get laid tonight. Apparently, Lisa is very flexible." Blaire said making a face. Blaire would never tell her friend, but the guy that burst into the café was cute, not cute more handsome. Or attractive, she wasn't sure. But he was definitely a guy that was way out of her league to say the least.

Eva laughed lightly. "Sounds like you had fun."

"That's not what I would call fun." Blaire put her bag behind the desk. "Since I'm your relief, you're good to get out of here for the day." She added to her friend with a smile.

Eva laughed lightly as she stepped out from behind the desk, going to the coat rack and grabbing her navy-blue jacket. "Thought you'd never say that." She said with smile.

Blaire laughed lightly. "I'm not that kind of friend." She pointed out.

"It was one time!" she said to Blaire. "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"It was four times now, and no I don't think I will." Blaire said with a smile.

Eva shot her a look. "Just remember who got you this job in the first place."

"And I love that person very much."

"Smart ass." Eva said as she headed to the door.

"Have fun with Adam tonight." Blaire called to her with a smirk.

"You could be having the same amount of fun."

"I'd rather not." She mused with a smile.

"Gabriel hasn't come in yet, guess he was waiting for you to start." Eva said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the heads up." Blaire called to her as Eva opened the door.

"Maybe today he'll bring you flowers."

Blaire chuckled lightly. "Bye Eva." She called to her.

Eva laughed lightly as she shook her head. She stepped outside of the bookstore, letting the door slam behind her as she went.

Blaire smiled softly as she moved from behind the desk, going towards one of the shelves to fix some of the books. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the door every so often. Not that she wanted Gabriel to come in, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few people come into the store every once and awhile.

She couldn't lie, she loved working at the bookstore. Surrounded by masterpieces, and in a place of silence. Somewhere she could just relax and finish up the last few applications.

Blaire headed back to the desk as she grabbed her bag from underneath the desk, pulling out the papers quickly as she laid them on the countertop. Sorting through the apartment papers and applications she pulled out one quickly. She smiled when she saw the logo on the top of the paper.

_Toronto Life_

Her dream job, being a writer for that magazine company was her dream. She'd only wanted to be a journalist for Toronto Life for her entire life.

Letting out a slow breath she grabbed a pen from the jar of pens by the cash register as she took it in her left hand. This was it. She was going to apply, get the job and live happily ever after.

Blaire pursed her lips together in a thin line as she started to fill out the application. Her features started to relax as she filled it carefully.

Just as she got through the first part, the bell rang as the bookstore door open. If she didn't have self-control, Blaire might have let out a groan – but she didn't. Instead she tucked the application beside the register as she looked up.

"Welcome to –," she stopped in her tracks.

"You left something on your table at the café." The green-eyed young man from the café said with a rather bored look on his face. He walked to the desk she stood behind.

Blaire looked at him. "I did?" she asked him carefully.

"Yeah, you did. Some kind of paper for," he glanced at the paper. "apartments for rent on Church Street." The young man made a face at that. "Why the hell would you want to live there? There's like no room in that apartment."

Blaire looked at him as she frowned. "Thank you for bringing the paper." She said as she went to grab it from his hands. "I appreciate the concern about the apartment, but I don't think space is a problem in that apartment."

He looked at her as she took the paper from him. "I'm just saying, when you want to have people over – how are you supposed to fit people in there?"

"I'm not going to need to fit people anywhere." Blaire responded as she tucked the apartment listing with the application.

"Well then where are you going to put all the people?"

"Nowhere." She responded.

"What do you mean nowhere?" he asked her.

"I'm not going to be having people over. End of discussion." She said to him. "If the only reason you came in here was to give me the paper, then you should get going. Thank you for bringing this and have a

good day."

The freckled man looked at her. "Are you always this charming?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You shove people and you're not taking advice on a crap apartment." He said to her simply.

Blaire looked at him. "I'm sorry for shoving you." She said. "But that apartment is the best option I have right now."

He looked at her. "That's the best you have?" he asked her. "I saw the papers on your table, I'm sure you have plenty more options."

Blaire looked at him. "Those papers weren't just apartment listings." She said to him as she crossed her arms.

The man looked at her, with a loss of words. "Well fine, I'm just saying that's a crap apartment."

"Thank you for your input." Blaire said to him.

The man nodded as he looked around the bookstore. His eyes widened when he saw the classics section. He turned as he headed to the small section of classics that lined the corner of the wall.

Blaire lifted a brow as she uncrossed her arms, following him to the classics section. "None of those will get you any money if you try to steal and resell them by the way." She said to him.

He looked over his shoulder, with an amused look. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm going to steal a book." He said to her.

"Then why-?"

"Maybe I just like reading classics." He said as he picked a copy of War and Peace off the shelf carefully. He smiled to himself as he scanned the shelves.

Blaire pursed her lips as she headed back towards the desk. "Just shout if you need any help then." She said as she walked to the desk.

The man mumbled something as his eyes continued to scan the shelves, not that Blaire caught it but she let him be. Perhaps he'd only come in for books after all.

She stood behind the desk as she pulled the stool from underneath it to sit down, as her eyes drifted to the man in the back, who was pulling a few more books off the shelf.

Blaire shook her head as she decided to try and go back to the application she'd been filling out prior to the man's arrival. The door opened a second time, as the bell rung.

"Welcome to B&E's Bookstore." Blaire said looking up from the application.

"Blaire, my love." The new arrival said as he carried flowers to the desk.

"Gabriel, hi." Blaire said as she pushed the papers out of the way once more.

"My darling, are you not happy to see me?" Gabriel asked as he put the flowers on the desk.

"Always happy to see a customer." She said to him.

Gabriel smiled. "But I'm not just any customer." He said to her. "Go out with me Blaire, I can treat you so well. You wouldn't have to work here anymore. We'd be so happy."

Blaire looked at him. "That's a very sweet offer Gabriel, but my answer hasn't changed since yesterday, or the day before that." She said to him.

"Blaire darling, you could live with me. You wouldn't have to live in the terrible apartment you live in now." Gabriel said to her. "You'd be so much better off with me."

Blaire smiled at him. "Tempting offer Gabriel, but it's still a no." she said to him politely.

"What do you want Blaire?" he asked her. "I could be the Christian Grey to your Anastasia."

Blaire looked at him. "I think it's time you leave Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at her. "Blaire please."

At that, the man that was in the classics section looked over from the Tolstoy book he had in his hands.

"Buddy, back off." he said in a tone that made even Blaire tense a little.

Gabriel looked over at him. "Don't tell me, Blaire is this your boyfriend?" he asked her.

Blaire scoffed lightly. "He's not my boyfriend."

The man looked at Gabriel as he walked over. "Not her boyfriend. More like a bodyguard." He said to him with a smirk. "The lady said it's time for you to go, and that's exactly what you'll be doing pal."

Gabriel stiffened. "I see." He said looking at Blaire once more. "Until tomorrow my love." He said as he walked to the door. "I anticipate we'll be seeing a lot of each other if you're her bodyguard."

The man scoffed. "Get lost pal."

Gabriel huffed as he opened the door, stepping outside quickly. The door slammed shut as Blaire let out an agitated breath. Taking the flowers off the counter, she went to put them in the vase by the front window.

"So, what's with Romeo?" The man asked as he followed her to the window.

"You mean Gabriel?" she asked. "He's harmless. Just doesn't understand the meaning of get lost."

"You don't say." The man said with a shake of his head as Blaire put the flowers in the vase. She walked back to the desk and looked at him. "What's his deal anyways?"

Blaire chuckled. "That's not a story I want to tell, ever." She said to him.

The man chuckled lightly. "You know Blaire is an interesting name." he said to her.

"It's Scottish." Blaire said to him as she looked at him.

"No kidding." The man said with a smile. "I'm Dean." He said offering his hand.

She looked at him as she took his hand. "I'd introduce myself but you already know who I am."

He smiled. "Pleasure."

"Likewise."

"So, I think I've picked out enough books for today." Dean said gesturing to the pile of four books sitting on the counter.

Blaire looked at him. "No kidding." She said with a smile.

Dean smiled a little wider at that. Blaire chuckled as she took the books and put them in the bag. "It'll be twenty-five dollars." She said to him.

"That's it?" he asked her.

Blaire nodded. "Uh, yeah." She said looking slightly confused.

Dean whistled lowly as he grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and a ten. He handed it to her.

Blaire took the bills as she went to grab his change from under the desk from their safe.

Dean grabbed the bag and headed to the door quickly. He opened it and walked outside, letting it close behind him. "See you around Blaire."

Blaire looked over. "Your change." She said with the five-dollar bill. She groaned softly as she walked from behind the desk after Dean quickly. She opened the door as she looked around for Dean. She let out a soft breath as she closed the door when she didn't see him. Heading back to the desk, she spotted the paper on her desk. Lifting a brow, she lifted the paper.

_57 Charles at Bay. Apartment 245. Looking for roommate. Call me – 6475543243_

_Dean_

Blaire smirked slightly as she looked at the note. She shook her head as she put the paper with the rest of her applications.


	2. Chapter 2

hey all! so i'm not sure how i feel about this work yet! it's been something i've been working on for a long time, but i'm not too sure if it's good enough to publish! regardless, i'm going to keep publishing chapters because why not? i am hoping that as i publish more my chapters will get longer, so bear with me until then! without further ado, chapter two!

Disclaimer : None of the characters associated with Supernatural are mine, I'm simply borrowing them for this story. All other characters, including Blaire are original and belong to me (or others if indicated!). Any names or places that I've come up with are also penned by me! This is my original work, please enjoy it but don't copy it & share as your own! thanks!

Chapter Text

. II .

The next morning was even colder. More people wore scarves and mittens. Dean sat very strategically in the café with a coffee on his table. He looked at his watch as he leaned back in the chair drinking his coffee. He looked around at the few people that were at the café this early in the morning. No people which he cared for, he just needed an answer from a certain blonde-haired bookstore girl.  
He grinned when he saw her walking towards the café. Dean studied her carefully, watching the way she walked and swung her hips in just the right way. Wrapped up in a thick brown coat with a fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck, Dean watched her as she walked into the café rubbing her hands together as she headed to the counter.

Chuck, the barista looked up with a smile. "The usual?" he asked her as she got to the counter.

Blaire smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She said as she grabbed her wallet.

Chuck nodded as he went to make her coffee for her.

Blaire pulled out a bill as she waited for him.

"It's on the house." Chuck said to her as he handed her the cup.

Blaire looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked him.

"It's on the house. Enjoy Blaire." Chuck said as she took the cup from him. She put the bill back in her pocket carefully.

"Thanks Chuck." She said as she turned to go sit in her usual spot.

Chuck smiled to himself as he went to clean up the back, knowing what laid in store for Blaire once she sat down at her usual table. Blaire headed to her table, stopping when she saw Dean sitting in her spot. He grinned when he saw her.

"Just the person I was hoping to see here." Dean said to her.

She looked at him. "You're in my spot," Blaire said to him.

He smiled at that. "Sweetheart I love it when you use that tone with me, but there are two spots at the table." He said to her.

Blaire groaned as she went to sit down on the other chair. "Are you stalking me?" she asked once she sat down, putting her bag by her feet.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, call it me being a smart businessman." Dean said to her.

Blaire let out a breath as she drank her coffee. "What do you want?" she asked, in the back of her mind she already had a good suspicion on what he wanted. And she didn't have an answer for him yet, as much as she needed a place, she couldn't just take up an offer from a man she didn't really know.

"You're looking for a place to rent out," he said to her, which she nodded. "And I have a place, I'm looking for a roommate."

"Right, and that's my problem how exactly?" Blaire asked him.

"Blaire don't you see? It's the perfect opportunity for me and you. Win-win for the both of us."

Blaire looked at him arching a brow. "I just met you yesterday, and you want me to move into your apartment? Just because you're looking for a new roommate?" she asked him. "Are you normal? We don't even know each other. Why would I ever say yes to that kind of arrangement?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. "It's the perfect arrangement Blaire, we would both benefit from it." he told her with a slight grin.

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaire asked him.

"I'm not out of my mind. I just think it would be a good idea for a change." He said to her. "This way, Romeo will get off your back and you'll get an apartment to live in." He pointed out to her.

Blaire pursed her lips in thought as she considered it for a few minutes.

"So?" Dean asked her, tapping his fingers against the table anxiously to see what her response would be to his proposition. He wanted- no needed her to say yes to his offer. He needed someone to help him with the rent, but he also wanted to live with the cute bookstore girl.

"Why are you pushing for a roommate so bad?" she asked him curiously. "What happened to your last roommate?"

"My little brother moved out and I got lonely." Dean said with a shrug. "Simple as that. Plus, you're much cuter and more fun to be around than my brother."

"I'm sure Lisa could make you less lonely." Blaire pointed out to him as she swirled the coffee that was in her mug.

Dean made a face. "She's what we guys call one night stands." He said to her. "I'd never want to live with a girl I slept with. Too much drama. Gets too complicated."

Blaire considered that for a moment. "So theoretically if I say yes to this, would we have a set of rules?" she asked him, lifting a brow.

Dean looked at her with a smile. "Blaire, we can have whatever you'd like, if you say yes." He said to her. "Except cats, the guy that lives two doors down is allergic to cats."

Blaire smiled lightly at that. "I'll think about it, okay?" she said to him.

Dean pouted. "It's not that hard of a decision. Who would pass on a chance to move in with a pretty face like me?" he said to her.

Blaire let out a breath as she rubbed her mouth with her free hand. "After I'm done my coffee, I'll tell you if it's a yes or no." she bargained with him.

Dean's pout went away pretty quickly when she said that and he nodded. "Okay, deal." He said to her with a smile.

Blaire shook her head as she drank her coffee, slower than she had when she'd first sat down. Dean watched her carefully. Keeping the mug at her lips, it gave Blaire a chance to study Dean and his character, rather thoroughly. Tussled light short hair, fair complexion, and bright green eyes. Freckles dusted his cheeks and slight facial hair lined his jaw and neck. Barely noticeable to her the last time she saw him, but now that she took her time assessing him she had to say he wasn't such a bad looking guy. Most certainly not her type of course, but a handsome guy nonetheless. Her eyes scanned his facial features once more before she took a quick sweep on his arms and torso, or at least what she could see over the table.

"You done staring sweetheart?" Dean asked her with a smirk on his features.

Blaire looked at him with an unamused look. "I wasn't staring, I was trying to figure out if you were capable of kidnapping or murder." She said to him with a smirk on her own features.

Dean looked at her, faking offended. "You wound me Blaire." He teased her with a smile. "Plus if I was capable of either of those, I wouldn't be asking you nicely to move in with me."

"Oh yeah?" she asked him, slight amusement lining her features.

"Yes, you do and the only way you can fix it is if you say yes to being my new roommate." He said to her with a big smile.

Blaire looked at him. "Has anyone ever told you how persistent you are?" she asked him.

"Everyone says I get it from my mom. Said she was more stubborn than a mule." Dean said to her with a smirk. He wouldn't mention that his brother used to say the same thing about him. She didn't want to know about his little brother, and he wasn't going to open that wound again.

Blaire shook her head lightly as she finished her coffee, glancing at her watch quickly. "I've got to get to work." She said as she stood from the table. Blaire grabbed her bag from under the table and her coffee cup. Dean stood with her as she walked to the counter, dropping off the empty mug before heading to the door.

He followed her with a smile on his face. "So that's a yes?" Dean asked her.

Blaire let out a breath. "Fine." She said carefully.

"Sweet, you're so going to love the –" he started.

"But," she said to him. "We're going to come up with rules if I'm going to be your roommate," Blaire said as she opened the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Dean followed her out as the pair walked to the light to cross the street.

"I like rules." Dean said to her with a smile. "I really like rules."

Blaire looked at him and shook her head. "Yeah, these rules are ones you can't break though." She said to him. "You'd have to follow these rules to an utter T, you understand?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm not the rebel against the rules type." He said to her. "Especialy if you're making the rules."

She shook her head. "Yeah, no kidding."

He smiled as they walked across the street together. Blaire tucked her hands in her pockets as they walked towards the bookstore.

"Do the rules include me walking you to work every day?" Dean asked her curiously. "Because I can, I don't do much in the afternoon anyway. And I'd love to walk you to work every day, we could get coffee and – "

"Dean, this is just a temporary arrangement. Just until I get up on my feet. I'll get the job at Toronto Life and then I'll be out of your apartment and it can go back to being your bachelor pad." She said to him. "You don't have to feel obligated to walk me to work every day. I can do that on my own."

Dean looked at her. He smiled. "I like walking you to work, gives me some sort of purpose. Instead of sitting around my apartment until I have to go to work." He said to her. "So, coffee for nine every morning. You start at noon and you end at?"

"We close at four." Blaire said to him reluctantly as they walked down the street, bookstore now in view. She didn't know why she was telling him all this about her work, or why she was giving him the opportunity to walk her to work at all. She could go to work on her own, and Blaire most certainly didn't need Dean to walk her every day.

"Perfect." Dean said to her. "I don't start until eight. So, we can grab something when you get back and before I leave."

Blaire looked at him. "What exactly do you do?" she asked him. He knew more about her than she knew about him, and frankly Blaire wanted to know what kind of person she was going to be temporarily living with.

Dean grinned. "I'm glad you asked. I'm sort of a musician and an entrepreneur. Get all sorts of gigs around town. Got an album in the process right now." He said to her with a smile. "I do it all sweetheart."

Blaire pursed her lips at that. Her features wouldn't show she was impressed but surprisingly she was. "Cool." Was all she managed to say as they stopped in front of the bookstore.

"Oh yeah." He said to her with a smile. "Really cool, maybe you could listen to our music one of these days. We could give you a live and very personal show."

Blaire laughed slightly as she nodded. She looked over at the book store. "This is me." she said to him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah it sure is." He said with a smile. "So, I'll be here at four." He reminded her.

Blaire nodded. "At four." She said to him.

Dean smiled at her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I don't have your number." He said to her. Dean knew that he'd left his number with her the other day, but she never called so he never got her number. "So, I can spam you with messages throughout the day. One of my buddies showed me how to send gifs, and I got to tell you Blaire, they're so cute and fun."

Blaire looked at him. "Oh, right." She said as she took the phone from him, typing in her number quickly as she sent a text to herself. "There you go." She said as she handed the phone back to him. "Please, no gifs okay? This is just in case of emergencies."

He smiled as he pocketed the phone. "See you at four roomies." He said to her as he turned and headed down the street.

Blaire nodded as she watched him go, unsure of what had happened just in the last hour of her morning. Perhaps she was just dreaming and she'd wake up now. She shook her head, she wouldn't be dreaming of Dean. No way. Blaire looked around, flushing pink slightly at the thought of even thinking about dreaming of Dean, before heading into the bookstore for her shift. Blaire would never dream about Dean, she barely knew who he was. It had to have been his green eyes and dazzling smile, there was no other explanation as to why she felt that way about a guy she'd just met. Her eyes widened, did she really just think about his smile as dazzling? She barely knew the guy and she was actually agreeing to move in with him. Her parents would have smacked her six ways to Sunday if they ever found out about this. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : hey all! So happy to see some of you checking out this story, it makes my heart melt knowing that y'all are enjoying so far! And because y'all have been so nice & great about it, I'm going to put up this chapter which is a little longer and hopefully you all enjoy & let me know what you think!

. III .

Her day had gone by rather slowly, a few stragglers trickled in mainly because they wanted to warm up as they braced the beginning of the Canadian cold. Eva had interrogated her before she'd left, wanting to know all about the guy who walked Blaire to work. She'd assured her friend he was temporary, just a roommate until Toronto Life called her back. Eva on the other hand thought completely different. Kept mumbling things about how handsome he was, and being jealous that she always got that handsome boys. To which Blaire assured her that Adam was handsome and much more decent than Dean was. For the most part, of course.

Dean, didn't fail on his word had sent her messages constantly throughout her day. Messages about the rules of their arrangement or just random facts that she'd probably never need to know. Perhaps she'd save those facts for when a date started to go bad.

Since the day had gone slow she'd started rough notes on the rules to her new living arrangements. She jotted most of them down on the back of an order form. Most of the rules were simply things too, like;

\- _Respect the other person's privacy._

\- _Whoever eats the last of everything should buy groceries for the week. Groceries will be split between us – buy on alternating weeks_

\- _Clean up after yourself, the other person shouldn't be doing all the cleaning._

\- _Laundry should be done by both people – preferable doing our own laundry._

\- _No bringing home one-night stands when the other person is home. And if they are home, kindly ask them to leave. – or to join._

Blaire looked at the last rule and shook her head. Dean felt the need to add that to their list. She'd sent him pictures of the list throughout the day for him to approve. After all it was his apartment. They talked about splitting the rent too, and surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. That made the decision of moving into Dean's apartment a lot easier.

She found it crucial to tell herself it was only temporary, because that's what it was. Blaire barely knew the guy, yet here she was picking up and moving into his apartment because the rent was affordable. She shook her head at that. Blaire knew better. She wasn't like this. She played things safe, and when they got tough she'd call up her parents and ask them what to do. She hadn't even thought to call her parents to tell them what was going on in her life right now. She added that to her rules list, just in the margin that she had to call her mom and dad.

Blaire glanced at the clock just as it landed on 3:55. She smiled as she stepped away from the desk and started to put the books left lying on the tables away.

The bell on the door rang as she glanced over her shoulder. "Welcome to B&E's Bookstore." She said to the person who walked in. "We'll be closing soon, but feel free to grab whatever you'd like." She added for good measure.

"Good thing I came just in time." The person said to her.

She turned around. "Dean, you're early." She said looking at him.

"I texted you to tell you I was coming early." He said to her.

"I haven't exactly been hanging over my phone waiting for your texts, I do have other things to do." She said pointedly to him.

Dean smiled. "Well I'm here, so whenever you're ready to go we can." He said to her.

"In five minutes, okay?" she said to him.

Dean looked around and nodded. "Okay." He said as he walked over to the desk. "So, I made a list of my own." He said with a smile.

Blaire lifted a brow as she put the books away before following him over to the desk. "You did?" she asked him.

Dean nodded as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "I did." He said with a smile. He laid the page flat on the countertop.

Blaire glanced at the paper carefully and the two rules he'd written on it.

\- If we're having problems (work, life or us) we need to talk to each other about them.

\- If we want to sleep together, both of us should want it. Don't make the other person feel awkward because you want them and they don't want you. (Plus, no strings attached if we sleep together)

She lifted a brow at the last rule. "That's it?" she asked him. "That's all you came up with?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "What more is there?" he asked her. "We're both mature young people, who are living together, aspiring to have great jobs and just living life. We don't need any more rules. The only rules we need are that we need to be able to talk to each other and it's okay to sleep together." He said to her.

"You've got it all figured out then huh?" Blaire asked him.

Dean nodded. "I always have this kind of thing figured out." He said to her.

She nodded softly as she glanced at the clock. Blaire moved away from him as she headed to the door, locking it as she turned to sign from open to close. She closed the curtains as she headed back to the counter. Dean watched her carefully as he stood by the counter. He spotted her set of rules as he grabbed that sheet and stapled it to his own set. Blaire grabbed the cash box as she brought it to the back locking it up before walking back to him.

"Ready to go?" she asked looking over at him. Blaire grabbed her coat and her bag from behind the desk as she put them on.

Dean nodded. "Are you?" he asked.

Blaire nodded. "Yeah, I am." She said with a soft smile.

Dean smiled. "Then let's go." He said to her as he walked with her out of the bookstore.

Blaire shook her head as she followed him out of the bookstore. He opened the door for them as she stepped outside carefully. Dean stepped out carefully after her as he let the door close. Blaire took a key out of her pocket, locking the door to the bookstore with a small smile on her face. Once the door locked she looked over at him. "Where to now?" she asked him.

Dean grinned at the question. "I'm glad you asked." He said to her. He started walking down the street, towards a black motorcycle that was parked on the side of the street. Blaire followed him curiously.

"You want me to ride on that?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Dean smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, how else are we going to get to our apartment?" he asked her.

Blaire looked at him. "Right, sure." She said carefully as she looked the bike over. "You sure that thing is safe to ride down here?"

Dean nodded. "Yes Blaire, it's safe." He said. "Just grab a helmet and get on." As he spoke, Dean grabbed the second helmet, handing it to her. Blaire took it a little reluctantly as Dean got his own helmet on. Blaire slowly started to put the helmet on her head. She let out a shaky breath.

"You're sure this is safe?" she asked him again.

Dean looked at her through the helmet. "Yes Blaire. I promise." He said to her.

Blaire nodded slowly. "Right." She said slowly.

Dean got onto the bike as he looked over at her. "You know, you're going to have to get on the bike." He said to her, in a gentle tone.

Blaire nodded. "I know." She said to him slowly as she walked closer to the bike. Dean watched her carefully, as he rested his forearms on the bike handles. Blaire slowly got onto the bike, sitting carefully behind Dean.

"I don't have cooties." He said to her with a grin.

Blaire gave him a look as she got as comfortable as she could on the motorcycle.

"You're going to have to hold on Blaire." Dean said as he started up the bike.

Blaire let out a breath as she wrapped her arms around Dean's jacket clad upper body. She looked at him. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very." Dean said with a grin as he kicked the motorcycle up as started driving down the road.

Blaire felt her stomach flip when he started driving. A wave of uneasiness flooded her system as her grip got tighter, and her eyes closed shut. Dean must have felt her whole-body tense, because after a few moments he said, "Just try to relax, and trust me." he said softly.

If she hadn't been so nervous, she might have actually listened to that piece of advice but she couldn't help the uneasiness of the situation. She relaxed slightly to appease Dean, but in her mind thousands of possibilities raced through her head. Dean drove down the road, taking a few turns to get to what Blaire assumed was the apartment building he talked so fondly of.

Dean pulled into the parking lot as he parked in the spot carefully. He turned the bike off as he put up the brake. He looked over his shoulder at her. "See not so bad." He said with a smile.

Blaire gave him a look as she got off the bike on shaky legs. "I don't want to do that again." She said to him as she took off the helmet.

"It's fun Blaire, you'll love it in no time." Dean said as he got his helmet off. Taking the helmet from her he started walking to the building. Blaire let out a breath as she followed him to the building. He opened the door for her as he smiled a little wider. She looked around as she took a step inside the apartment building. Dean followed in behind her as he looked at Blaire.

"Ready to go see your new apartment Blaire?" he asked her as he walked to the elevators.

Blaire nodded softly. "Yeah, I think so." She said as she walked with him to the elevators. Dean grinned as he hit the button that indicated up. They waited for the elevator to open as Blaire clasped her hands together in front of her body.

The door opened to the elevator and Dean gestured for her to go in first. Blaire stepped onto the elevator as Dean stepped in after her. The door closed as Dean hit the second floor. He looked at her. "Pretty nice huh?" he asked her with a smile.

Blaire looked at him. "I've seen the lobby and the elevator so far." She said to him.

Dean chuckled lightly. "Nice lobby and elevator though, right?"

Blaire smiled softly and nodded. "Yes Dean, it's pretty nice so far." She said to him.

He smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "This is our floor." He said as he stepped off the elevator.

Blaire nodded as she stepped off the elevator with him. "Right." She said as she looked around the second floor. Dean smiled as he led her to the furthest door on the left side. On the door, the numbers _245_ lined the top of it.

"This is us."

Blaire nodded. "I figured that much." She said to him.

He smiled as he opened the door for her to go in first. Blaire took a slow step inside. She looked around, the surprisingly modernized apartment.

Dean grinned at her reaction. "Pretty nice now, isn't it?" he asked her with a smile.

Blaire gave him a look. Even though she gave the look she nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's pretty nice." She said softly.

Dean grinned as he brushed past her, heading into the apartment. "So, this is the kitchen." He said as he led her through the apartment on a small tour. He pointed out the island in the kitchen that had two bar stools. "And the living room." He pointed to the area with a couch and rather large size TV. Blaire nodded softly as she followed him through the apartment. Dean lead her to the hall. "and this is your room." He pointed to the door on the right side. Blaire offered a smile. "Great." She said softly. Dean chuckled as he looked at her. "And my room is just across the hall, past the bathroom." He said to her.

Blaire smiled and nodded. "Awesome." She said to him.

Dean laughed lightly as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Pretty spacious no?" he asked as they stepped inside the bedroom.

Blaire looked around as she looked at the furniture pieces in the bedroom. "You decorate this all yourself?" she asked him.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "My mom helped with the decorating. Something about always having a nice-looking room for your guests." He said to her.

Blaire smiled lightly and nodded. "Figures." She joked with a smile.

Dean looked at her, lifting a brow. "So, you can be funny!" he joked with a smile.

Blaire shrugged as she looked around. Dean looked at her before looking away. "I've got stuff for dinner in the fridge." Dean said to her, breaking her focus on the room.

Blaire looked at him. "Right." She said with a smile. "Lead the way."

Dean smiled as he walked out of the room, and back towards the kitchen. Blaire followed him out of the room back to the kitchen. She placed her bag on one of the stools before looking at him as he opened the fridge. "How can I help?" she asked him.

Dean looked at her. "You're a guest, sit down, have a beer and let me make us dinner." He said to her with a smile as he pulled two beers from the fridge.

Blaire took a seat on the second stool as she looked at him. Dean placed the open beer in front of her as he held his in his hand. Blaire took the beer from him as she looked at him.

"Cheers to new beginnings?" Dean said to her as he lifted his bottle.

Blaire chuckled lightly. "Cheers to new beginnings." She said lifting the beer.

Dean grinned as he took a swing of his beer before putting it down and walking back to the fridge. He grabbed a few things out of the fridge as Blaire watched closely. Dean pulled out take out boxes of Chinese food and Thai food.

"We've got the choice of Chinese and Thai today." He said to her with a smile.

Blaire looked at him. "Left over takeout food?" she asked carefully.

Dean nodded. "Uh, yeah. I don't do the whole make your own meals type thing." He said to her with a shrug.

Blaire looked at him. "You're joking, right?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest." He said to her.

Blaire rubbed her face. "Right." She said slowly. "Maybe I should do some grocery shopping, so that there is some fresh food in the kitchen." She suggested to him.

Dean looked at her and nodded. "Whatever you want. Chinese is mine though." He said opening the takeout box of Chinese food. He grabbed a fork from the sink as he walked to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch as he started to eat out of the box. Blaire watched, shaking her head slightly as she stood from the stool. She walked into the kitchen as she opened the fridge looking in it. She laughed to herself when all she saw was beer and takeout boxes.

"Definitely doing some shopping." She said softly.

"Doll, while you're in the kitchen can you bring me my beer?" Dean called to her as the TV was turned on. The news blasting through the speakers. Blaire looked over her shoulder. She grabbed his beer and walked to the living room. Putting it on the table she looked at him. "Don't get used to me doing things for you." She said to him. "I'm just here temporarily."

"That's what you're saying now." Dean said to her with a grin. "Thanks doll."

"Blaire, it's Blaire." She said to him.

"Sure Blaire." Dean said with a smile.

Blaire shook her head as she went back into the kitchen. "I'm going to go, pack up my things at my old place and I'll pick up groceries on the way." She said to him.

"See you tomorrow morning than doll." Dean called as he was fixated on the TV screen. "There's a key on the counter for you."

Blaire shook her head as she grabbed her bag and the spare key off the counter. She walked to the door, opening it as she stepped out. "Bye Dean." She called as she closed the door.

Blaire rubbed her face, as she thought about how bad of a mistake this was. She couldn't live with someone she barely knew. That was beyond insane. She didn't even know this guy. She headed down the hall in distraction as she bumped into someone coming off from the elevator.

"Sorry." Blaire apologized quickly as she looked over at the person she bumped into.

A young man, dark hair and blue eyes looked at her. "It's okay." He said with a warm smile. "Happens all the time."

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked him.

He chuckled lightly, different than Deans' laugh. His was friendlier, warmer. "Not really, but I thought that might make you feel better." He said to her.

Blaire smiled softly. "Nice effort." She said to him.

He looked at her. "I'm James." He said offering a hand.

Blaire smiled softly as she took his hand. "Blaire." She said to him.

"Are you moving into one of the apartments here?" James asked her.

Blaire chuckled lightly. "Sort of. One of the guys I met offered me a room." She explained to him.

"Let me guess," James said as he crossed his arms. "Dean?"

Blaire nodded. "Uh, yeah." She said with a nod. "How'd you know?"

James nodded. "Dean always has someone living with him," he explained. "Don't take it the wrong way. Ever since his mom died, Dad went off his rocker and his brother abandoned him; Dean tends to have a lot of house guests. My guess is that he doesn't like the thought of being alone for more than a few days."

Blaire looked at him. "How do you know so much about him?" she asked him softly.

James let out a soft chuckle. "I live next door." He said. "We've lived here for the same amount of time. He moved in a few weeks after me. I was there when all that drama went down."

Blaire nodded softly as she bit her lower lip.

"Don't let me scare you." James said. "He's a great guy, kind of lazy but he's a killer musician. If you ever get the chance – check out his bar. He plays every night."

Blaire nodded and offered a soft smile. "I'll have to check out one of his concerts." She said to James.

James nodded. "See you around Blaire." He said to her as he got onto the elevator.

"See you James." She said to him with a soft smile as she headed to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

. IV .

Blaire had gone to Eva's place and picked up all of her things. Bags of clothes that she'd packed with a few things she needed; laptop, a few books and her favourite movies. She'd said her farewells to Eva and Adam; not that they noticed as they were far more concerned about each other's bodies than her leaving. Not that she minded as she made her way out of Eva's place. She headed down to the main street as she walked to the grocery store. She picked up a few things for a simple pasta dinner. Blaire walked down the street as she caught the street car back to Dean's apartment. She walked inside the building slowly with the bags in her arms. Heading to the elevator she put one of the bags down to hit the button. Letting out a breath she rubbed her face, as she waited for the elevator to open. The elevator opened and she grabbed the bag that was on the floor. She stepped inside the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" someone called as the footsteps moved faster.

Blaire held out her hand so the person could get onto the elevator with her.

A man stepped on quickly and offered her a smile. "Thanks." He said to her.

"No problem." Blaire offered with a soft smile.

"You must be the new girl." He said to her as he leaned against the wall as the elevator went up.

Blaire lifted a brow, looking at him. "Is that the urban dictionary definition for roommate?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "Sorry, James told me that Dean's got a new roommate. He didn't tell me that she was as beautiful as you." He said to her.

Blaire shook her head. "It's just temporary." She said to him.

The man nodded. "I'm Michael." He said offering a hand. "James's roommate and brother."

Blaire offered a smile as she took his hand. "Blaire." She said. "Just Dean's roommate, luckily no relation to him."

Michael chuckled lightly. "Lucky you, I wouldn't want to be related to that mess." He said to her light-heartedly.

Blaire nodded softly, choosing not to say anything on that topic, until she heard it from Dean.

"Anyways," Michael said. "If you ever need anything or anyone when Dean's working, Jimmy and I are only a few doors down. We don't mind sharing." He said with a smirk.

Blaire made a face. "I'm good, thanks for the offer." She said to him.

"It's an open offer, I'm sure any of the guys on the floor would love to share too." Michael said to her.

"Like I said, I'm just temporary. I'll be out of here in the next few months." Blaire said to him. "I'm not into the whole group sex anyways."

Michael chuckled. "Well then, we'll make a schedule." He said as the elevator binged and the doors opened to their floor.

"Nice meeting you Michael." Blaire said. "See you around." She stepped off the elevator with her bags as she walked to Dean's apartment. Michael got off the elevator going to opposite way of her, which she was thankful for. She got out the key and opened the door quickly. Blaire stepped inside the apartment as she dropped the bags by her feet. She rubbed her face as she picked the bags up and walked inside, shutting the door to the apartment.

Dean came out of his room, dressed in a nicer pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on. He put on his flannel.

"She's back. And here I was thinking I'd scared you off." He said to her with a smile.

Blaire gave him a look. "I do need a place to stay, for at least a little while." She said to him. "I overstayed my welcome with my friend and her boyfriend. You're all I've got until I get that job at Toronto Life."

Dean smiled at her. "I knew you wanted to stay with me for more than just my looks." He said to her.

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes as she brought the bags of food into the kitchen. She put the clothes bags on one of the chairs as she worked on unpacking the bags of groceries. Dean followed her into the kitchen.

"So, I met your friends." Blaire said to him, to which he responded with a simple arch of his brow.

"James and Michael." She said to which his expression changed slightly.

"Don't let them scare you off." He said to her. "Michael is just, a dick. And James – he's a good guy, but he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Blaire nodded. "I figured as much." She said. "James seems like a good guy, Michael on the other hand – he needs to keep it in his pants."

Dean nodded. "Sorry you had to meet them that way. I'll talk to them, to leave you alone if you want." He said to her.

She shook her head. "It's fine, I can handle people like them." Blaire said to him.

Dean nodded. "So, what did you get at the store?" he asked as he unpacked the bags with a curious look.

"Just a few things, pasta and bread. Easy stuff." Blaire said as she put a few things in the fridge.

Dean grinned. "Did you get any pie?" he asked her.

Blaire looked at him. "Why would I get pie?" she asked him.

"Because pie is the best desert ever." Dean said to her with an offended look.

"I got ice cream." She said to him as she looked around. "I'm making spaghetti, where are your pots?"

Dean pointed to one of the cupboards. "I can't believe she didn't get pie." He said as he grabbed her bags from the chair. "I'll take you bags to your room." He said to her.

Blaire looked over as she pulled out some pots. "Uh sure." She said to him, giving a slightly skeptical look.

"Don't worry, I won't look through your bags." He said to her with a smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said to him.

Dean chuckled as he headed to her new bedroom, putting the bags away as she started to boil the water on the stove. She looked through the cupboards for spices and bowls. Finding them she set them on the countertop. Humming softly to herself she started to make the sauce.

Dean came back into the kitchen. "Love the pink lacy underwear." He said with a smirk. Blaire looked over her shoulder.

"I don't own pink lacy underwear." She said to him.

He chuckled. "I was hoping you'd spill what kind you wear." Dean said to her as he fixed his flannel collar.

Blaire shook her head as she continued to make dinner. Dean looked at the clock on the wall.

"As much as I would love to stay for dinner, I do have to get going to work. Bars don't run themselves." He said to her.

Blaire looked at him. "Oh yeah, no problem." She said with a soft smile. "I'll leave leftovers on the counter."

Dean smiled. "Can't wait." He said to her as he grabbed his keys and phone. "If you need anything you've got my number. I'll probably be back late tonight, early tomorrow morning."

Blaire nodded. "See you later then." She said to him.

"See you later doll." He said to her as he walked to the door.

Blaire shook her head with a soft smile, turning her attention back to the boiling pot of water. The door opened and then slammed shut as she heard the lock close too. She pursed her lips softly as she continued making dinner for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

. V .

Blaire finished her dinner at the kitchen table, ran out to the bakery down the street to get Dean some fresh pastries for when he got home and in the morning with his coffee and she cleaned up the kitchen. Chuckling lightly to herself, she compared herself to Snow White as she worked. She'd left Dean a bowl of spaghetti with a note saying there was pie in the fridge.

She'd cleaned up the living room and unpacked her clothes carefully in her new room. Blaire put the movies and books on the side table as she changed into something more comfortable. Rolling up the sleeves to the shirt she wore, Blaire stretched out and walked over to the bed carefully. Blaire sat on the bed not unrolling the covers as she let out a breath. Looking around the room carefully she couldn't help but wonder it what Michael and James said about Dean was true. Standing from the bed she walked out of her room slowly and padded down the hall towards Dean's room. Blaire stood outside his door with pursed lips. Her hand drifted over to the doorknob, touching it gently as she slowly moved to turn it to open the door. Blaire stopped as she pulled her hand away gently. She shook her head as she walked back to her room. She couldn't do that to Dean, despite him simply being a cocky guy, he hadn't done anything to her that warranted her barging into his room to find out who he really was. In time, maybe he'd tell her who he was and why James and Michael said the things about him that they did.

Blaire headed back inside her bedroom and grabbed her book along with her glasses. She didn't close the door as she got on the bed, opening the book as she tucked her legs to her body as she opened the book.


End file.
